1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to athletic field construction and in particular to improvements in field markers installed in the ground, but visible on the playing field to demarcate fair or foul areas of play.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior endeavors have been made by others relating to foul or base line construction for athletic fields of play such as baseball diamonds, football grids, tennis courts or the like. Use of chalk lines is well known, but lacks permanence and requires frequent renewal. Among the prior art patents known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,886 of Eley; 4,218,059 of Eiden; and 1,403,033 of Kimmel et al. The Eley and Eiden patents are of interest in that they disclose the broad concept of providing a rubberized plastic foul line or marker in preformed length for installation under ground. The Kimmel et al patent is of interest in that it discloses a marker device which is partially in the form of an I-beam in cross section and includes an insert element at the marker surface. While the prior art devices disclosed in the Kimmel et al, Eley and Eiden patents may be satisfactory in use or operation, the invention disclosed and claimed herein has been conceived for the purpose of solving problems not considered or solved by such prior art patentees.